I Just Wanna Try Something
by Elusive Acorn
Summary: The twins share an intimate moment, and Mabel has conflicted feelings. CONTAINS PINECEST. DipperxMabel Rated T for suggested sexual contact and incest.


**A/N: No, i don't exactly ship Pinecest. I just wanted to try writing one for the hell of it. Don't judge me... ENJOY DEAR READERS! **

"Dipper I-" Mabel's sentence was cut off when he brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you Mabel," he said. She was taken aback by her brother's words. She didn't hesitate to stop him.

"Dipper, we're related." She pushed her twin brother away. "That's just sick," she said sternly.

Mabel saw the disappointment in her brother's eyes. "I'm sorry," he began. "I don't know why I feel this way." Without responding, Mabel left their bedroom. She leaned against the back of the door after she shut it.

Their apartment back home was a two bedroom, so they still had to share when they weren't in Gravity Falls. Dipper had always hated Mabel's side of the room, which was littered with balls of yarn and knitting needles. He often stepped on them, leaving him in severe pain.

On the other hand, Dipper's side of the room was a complete and total disaster. His video game cartridges were strewn about the floor. His bed was almost never made. He kinda just crawled into it and slept. Aside from sharing a bedroom, they also shared a mental connection like most twins do. Mabel didn't want there to be anything more between them than that.

She stood outside their bedroom in the Mystery Shack. A strand of her long, chocolate hair was being twirled nervously around her index finger. What was it called when relatives were in love with each other? Incest? The word alone gave her the creeps.

Then again, Dipper was the only guy who'd shown any kind of romantic interest in her. Mabel was mentally slapping herself. "This is disgusting! I can't believe I-" Mabel stopped as she heard cries coming from their bedroom.

Sure enough, when she walked back inside she found Dipper. He was curled up into a ball on the floor, sobbing into his arms. Mabel put a hand on her brother's shaking body. "Mabel, I'm so sorry." Dipper wiped tears from his face.

"I don't know dipping sauce... Maybe we shouldn't be sharing a room anymore." This only made the twelve year old boy cry even more. "C'mon Dipper! Stop it!" said Mabel, giving her brother a gentle shove.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "It's just, the thought of making you angry in the slightest... makes me feel like a horrible guy." Mabel blinked, and a few tears fell from her own eyes.

She didn't know exactly what she was feeling. But she hated seeing Dipper this way. Mabel began mentally _killing_ herself as she realized the only thing that would make him feel better. Before she could get away, she was surrounded by Dipper's arms. She stood up as his arms lingered around her. She opened her mouth to object, but her brother put a finger to her lips. "Shh," he said. Mabel stared at him, wide eyed and shaky. "I just want to try one thing..."

Before either of them could say anything else, they were kissing. Deeply, and passionately kissing in their bedroom. Mabel was scared senseless. _This is so, so wrong,_ she thought.

Dipper on the other hand was enjoying it more than anything. He traced his fingers around other parts of her body. Mabel smacked his hand away making him whimper. She didn't know why she liked that.

They broke apart for a split second, and Dipper locked their bedroom door. "Just in case," he said in response to Mabel's quizzical glare. She smiled faintly as he approached her again. Mabel knew it was wrong. So did Dipper. At the same time it felt right for both of them.

Mabel wanted to stop, but her body was telling her other things. She giggled when Dipper reached his hand under her doofy sweater. Then she shuddered as he pulled it off completely. He finished the job by wriggling her out of her skirt. Mabel watched in astonishment as Dipper stripped down to his boxers. Were they really going to do it?

Her question was answered as Dipper took her hand and led her to his bed. Within seconds, Mabel had become the submissive, even though she protested. She wanted to stop. More than anything, she wished she could take it all back.

But it was too late for that. She'd have to settle for stopping. Mabel pulled her face away from Dipper's and placed a hand firmly against his chest. "We need to stop," she whispered.

Dipper couldn't believe he had even gotten that far. So he gave up without an argument. "I can't believe we just did that," Mabel muttered as she dressed. The fabric of her sweater itched at her hot skin. Dipper remained in his boxers as he rolled over in bed to face her.

"I don't know why you bothered to get dressed again," he said. "It's almost time for bed anyway." Mabel ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't look," she said. But her brother didn't cover his eyes or turn away. Mabel rolled her own eyes and turned herself around. Dipper's eyelids lowered as he admired her body. Mabel could stand to gain a few pounds, but other than that he wouldn't change a thing.

Mabel, now wearing a baggy t-shirt and some shorts, climbed into her own bed. She pulled the blanket all the way over her entire body. Then she cried silently. Dipper flicked off the light, and the twins lay in total darkness. Mabel felt sick to her stomach. She began crying louder, and Dipper became concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Mabel crawled out of her bed and made her way to Dipper's. She pushed him over and snuggled in close to him. She cried into his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. "It's okay Mabel."

Mabel sniffled softly. She looked at her twin brother through tears. "You can't tell anyone. You can't-"

"Shh... I won't. I promise," Dipper whispered. Then the two fell asleep, Dipper cradling Mabel as tear stains dried on her face.


End file.
